


Unexpected Life

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, All-Knowing Lydia Martin, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angry Stiles, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Confused Derek, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Failwolf, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Kid Fic, Lawyer Lydia, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Scott, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Writer Stiles, doctor allison, im really bad at tagging - Freeform, or well closer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek got pregnant at seventeen by Stiles at seventeen he didn't know what to do. Then Stiles left to take care of his dad and Kate killed most of his family. He wasn't emotionally stable to raise one child let alone two so he gave them up the second they were born and told Stiles when he returned that he got an abortion. </p><p>When their daughter shows up saying she never got adopted and is trying to get emancipated Derek is forced to tell Stiles the truth. Then instead their daughter is put into their custody and old feelings are stirred up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really bad writing I'm still working out the plot and I wrote this at like 3am

Bryn double and triple checks the address she had stolen from her case file to make sure it matched the house she is currently standing in front of. She takes in a deep breath and pounds on the door before she can talk herself out of it. Her heart is racing as she hears footsteps nearing the door and she swears she almost faints as a dark haired man opens the door.

"Hello?" He answers and Bryn is breathless, this could actually be one of the two people she's been dreaming about her whole life. She has to make sure it is him though so she asks.

 

"Are you Derek Hale?"

"Yes?" Derek answers wearily. "Who are you?"

Bryn doesn't know what to say, she's had a speech prepared but suddenly all of it is lost to her. She has spent countless nights dreaming of what her father would look like and here he was. He was a real person and Bryn doesn't know how to fathom that. 

"Well if you're just gonna stand there." Derek says as he begins to close the door.

"Wait!" Bryn calls out and Derek looks at her expectedly. "So um around sixteen years ago you had a child, I'm that child."

"Oh my god, come in." Derek says breathless with his hand over his face. "Do you want something to drink?" He asks while running his hand through his hair. When he gave up children he never expected to ever see them again. He shouts for his sister, not wanting to be alone.

"What Derek?" Cora asks walking into the room before her eyes land on Bryn.

"Cora this is my daughter." Derek says not quite believing what he is saying.

"Hi I'm Bryn, nice to meet you." Bryn greets 

"Bryn? Didn't your parents change your name when you were adopted?" Cora asks

"About that it's kinda the reason I'm here. I was never adopted and now I'm trying to get emancipated and I need your and my mothers signature before I can." Bryn tries to explain. 

"Wait what? I was promised that you would get adopted when I gave you and your brother up." Derek says barely above a whisper.

"I had a heart thing so I wasn't adopted and did you just say I have a brother and you're the one that gave me up? Does that mean I have two fathers. You know what I don't even care I just want you to sign these papers so I can get emancipated." Bryn says

"Yes you have another father." Derek admits

"Who is my other father? I also need his signature." Bryn asks

"Stiles Stilinski, you might have heard of him."

"I'm the daughter of Stiles Stilinski? I always thought that my last name was just a coincidence." Bryn says amazed 

"How many Stilinskis' do you know in Beacon Hills?" Cora laughs 

"None I'm from LA, they had better heart doctors there so I was spent to live there. Do you have Stiles' phone number?" Bryn asks.

"No I know where he lives though, I could take you if you want." Derek offers.

"That's fine, I'll go by myself. I just need his address and for you to sign this." Bryn says reminding Derek of the paper which he quickly signs as Cora is writing down Stiles' address. 

"If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." Derek says not quite wanting Bryn to leave.

"No thanks all I needed was your signature." Bryn says 

"Wait Bryn Stiles doesn't know you exist." Derek calls out looking slightly guilty. "I might have told him that I got an abortion." 

Bryn cannot believe what she just heard, the man who gave birth to her let her other father believe she didn't even exist. She briefly wonders that if he had known about her if he would have raised her before pushing that thought out of her head. Thinking about 'what ifs' would only cause her more pain. She had already gotten what she came for so now she had to leave.

"You have to understand that at the time I thought it was for the best." Derek says trying to explain himself.

"No what I understand is that you got pregnant and didn't want anyone to know so you hid it. Why haven't you told Stiles about me? It's been sixteen years Derek!" Bryn shouts clearly angry.

"Bryn just let me explain."

"No you didn't want me then and you have no right to try to keep me now. Goodbye Derek." Bryn says before walking out the door without turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized after I began this that it's lowkey based off of 'Life Unexpected' and in that show there was a girl named Brynn on it.  
> also I'm writting another fic at the same time so updates might be a little slow.
> 
> Does Bryn Emilia and Jasper Collin sound good for their names though? I lowkey want the boy to be named Jasper Cullen but Derek would never name his son that even if he expected the parents who adopted him to change it.


End file.
